The Voice That Lives In His Heart
by Mirages Of Erised
Summary: His heart stopped beating until a voice brought it back to life. This is a D/G fanfic. Please review!!!!!!!
1. The Parchment

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot and verses of songs.  
  
Author's Notes: this is my first entry here in Fanfictio.net. I do hope that you will like it.  
  
Background: Just to give you a slight background of what's happening. Ginny is in her fourth year and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco in their 5th year. The time is around October.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Parchment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already eight o'clock in the morning and all the students were gathered inside the Great Hall. It was time for breakfast. The students were chatting while waiting for their foods to pop out. Noise filled the Hall.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and the noise immediately faded. Albus swayed his right hand and different kinds of food flooded the four house tables. Ron, Harry and Hermione filled their plates with their favorite foods and while eating they were talking about the class they need to attend after breakfast. The worst class they ever have to attend, the Potions Class, with the very annoying Slytherins and their very unfair Potions Master - Professor Severus Snape.  
  
At the middle of their conversation, owls flew in the Great Hall, each heading to their destinations. Suddenly Ron saw the uneasiness in Ginny's eyes. Being her elder brother, Ron knows exactly when his sister is bothered. So he started asking her,  
  
"Gin, are you okay? You look so disturbed!"  
  
Just when Ron finished his sentence, an owl dropped a small piece of folded parchment, which was labeled as CONFIDENTIAL, in front of Harry. The mysterious letter caught Ron's attention but after seeing the word CONFIDENTIAL, he threw his eyes away from it. He knew that it is something only Harry should know. So he brought back his attention to Ginny and asked her once more,  
  
"Gin, are you okay?"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione can't control herself and she started to laugh. Harry wasn't paying attention to them and his thoughts were focused on the letter he received. Ron looked puzzled and obviously wasn't satisfied with his sister's answer. He noticed that Ginny became more uneasy when Harry received the letter and when he intently focused on it.  
  
"What's so funny???!" Ginny asked Hermione, one eyebrow raised and she sounded somewhat irritated.  
  
Hermione controlled herself and said  
  
"Gin, don't get me wrong. I laughed because it's so obvious that you are thinking of something else. You weren't paying attention to Ron. I mean your thoughts are flying. Ron asked you if you are okay and you answered tomorrow."  
Ginny apologized. Ron half worried and half puzzled asked his sister,  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
Ginny looked down on her lap and whispered "Nothing."  
  
Ron whispered back "You're lying!"  
  
Ginny responded "I'm not! Look Ron, I'm fine."  
  
Hermione was trying to stop Ron but words just came flowing out of his mouth.  
  
Harry interrupted as he excused himself from the three of them. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and he started his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron asked him "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back to the tower. I forgot something. I'm just going to get it."  
  
"We'll just meet you at the Potions room then."  
  
"Okay!" and Harry went out of the Hall.  
  
Ron was about to interrogate Ginny again but she already managed to get out of the Hall without Ron noticing it.  
  
Hermione told Ron that they have to go to the Potions room if they don't want to get any detention from Professor Snape. Ron and Hermione then headed to the Potions room.  
  
Harry reached his room and made sure that the door was locked before he opens the letter. He can't wait to read it so he unfolded the parchment and much to his surprise.  
  
Harry,  
Please don't show this to Ron. I don't want you to get into trouble. I would just want you to meet me at the Transfiguration room at around nine o'clock this evening. There something important that you need to know. I hope that you would come.  
Ginny  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Ginny was actually asking him to se her. He couldn't imagine a shy girl like her would have the courage to ask him to meet her. Harry made up his mind that he's going to see Ginny. He looked at his watch, Hermione's Christmas gift to him the past year, and saw that he only have five minutes left to reach the potions room. He rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower and sprinted his way to Snape's class. He came in ten seconds ahead of Professor Snape and sat beside Hermione.  
  
Hermione talked to him in the most silent way possible and asked  
  
"What took you so long? You could have had a detention if you didn't come in ten seconds ahead of him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I still need to dig up my things to find what I've been looking for."  
  
"What is it? Have you found it?"  
  
Harry didn't know how to respond to Hermione's questioning. What would he tell her? Just when he was about to lie to her, Snape gave both of them a very sharp look and the whole class stared at them. Slytherins bearing with them smiles.  
  
Snape shouted "Ten points from Gryffindor for not listening to my lectures!"  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't mind him because losing Gryffindor points from Professor Snape is not something new to them.  
  
Two hours of boring Potions class have passed and they went out of the room.  
  
Hermione requested Harry to accompany her to the library. Ron went up the Gryffindor Tower to take a rest after the tiring Potions Class.  
  
Harry and Hermione reached the library. They sat at the table farthest Madam Pince's desk.  
  
Hermione remembered what she was asking Harry hours ago so he asked him,  
  
"What was the letter all about? Who was it from?"  
  
Harry searched his pocket and shouted "Shit!"  
  
"Huh? It's all about ."  
  
Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Harry had run out of the library. He reached the Gryffindor portrait hall and the Fat Lady asked for the password. Still gasping for breath, he said  
  
" Golden Chocolates!" and the portrait swung and he rushed to his room.  
  
He slowly opened the door and he saw Ron sitting in his bed and holding his letter. He turned back to lock the door and when he faced Ron,  
  
" I knew it Harry!"  
  
"Ron, look. It wasn't."  
  
"It wasn't your idea?! It wasn't your fault?! Harry, I know. Ginny likes you so much that she was able to do something like this."  
  
"I have no bad intentions on your..." Harry said trying to defend himself and then he sat beside Ron.  
  
" She was so uneasy at breakfast because she was thinking of you and this stupid letter. I know that you like Hermione and for that reason you've already hurt Ginny. I don't want you to play with my sister's emotions. She is my sister. She is still young . You are one of my closest friends but I hope that you do understand that I want to protect her from any harm as much as I could." Ron was trying his best not to cry.  
  
"Ron?????!!!!!! Hermione is."  
  
"Tell me you are not going to meet her tonight Harry. Please!"  
  
" Sorry but I won't fail her. I will meet her tonight but I promise that I won't tell her anything."  
  
"You will just make it harder for her!"  
  
"Trust me Ron. I won't"  
  
Hours later students gathered at the Great Hall once more. All classes were done for that day. It was already dinnertime. Students were eating and at the same time talking to one another. Ginny barely touched her food. She was thinking of Harry. Harry pretended that as if no meeting would happen hours later. Hermione was busy telling Ron of what book she has read the latest. Ron was listening to her and did not bother to ask Ginny why she wasn't eating because he already knows why.  
  
After everyone have finished their dinner. Dumbledore swayed his right hand and the house tables were cleaned. He asked for everyone's attention and began saying,  
  
" Everyone, I don't expect you to shout after I have said my announcements."  
  
All students stared intently at the Old wizard.  
  
"There will be no classes for the next two days because most of your Professors will go to the Ministry of Magic. You may now go back to your dormitories."  
  
Everyone stood up and as soon as they landed their feet out of the Great Hall they began to yell for the two-day rest."  
  
It was almost nine o'clock and Ginny headed for the Transfiguration room. She is so excited to tell Harry her little secret.  
  
As soon as she reached the room, she sat at the chair nearest the window and began thinking of how she would tell it to Harry.  
  
It was already fifteen minutes past nine and still no Harry. Ginny just thought that maybe Harry couldn't find the right timing to escape Ron and go out of their room.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch it was half past nine. She was beginning to loose hope . She stood up and decided to leave the room when she heard someone slowly open the door.  
  
Please Review (",) 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot and verses of songs.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter. My apologies to Ginny's fans if I had her hurt in this chapter but I need to. Thanks for those who gave their point of views and their reviews. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Surprises~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?????!!" Ginny felt her blood rise up her head  
  
"Who are you?" a voice asked.  
  
Ginny thought for a while that Harry was making one of his jokes.  
  
"Why would he ask that? He knows I'm here." Ginny said to herself.  
  
"Who's in there?" the voice asked again.  
  
Ginny became more nervous. She can't be mistaken, it was a voice of a girl and it sounds so familiar.  
  
Ginny whispered to herself " What would a girl be doing in the corridors in this time of the night? Why would a girl go inside the Transfiguration room? Who will have the courage to do that?" She was filled with so many questions and then she smiled because it was so stupid of her to ask those questions when she, herself, is a girl and she's in the Transfiguration Room in that time of the night.  
  
Finally, the mystery of who was about to enter was unfolded when the girl stepped in the room. Ginny couldn't believe it...  
  
"Pa... Pa.... Parkinson?" Ginny was stuck in her position.  
  
"Weasley?" Pansy was more surprised.  
  
Both said in chorus "What are you doing here?"  
  
Silence filled the room. Both girls couldn't believe that they saw each other in that room. They were both thinking that each would be meeting someone. What a coincidence.....  
  
Pansy started talking "Well, well, well .... Honestly I'm so surprised that I saw you here. I wasn't expecting this meeting Redhead. You know what? I feel sorry for you because I don't think Potter would bother to come here."  
  
Ginny wondered how Pansy knew that she was going to meet Harry. Just as when she was about to lie Pansy began talking again...  
  
"Maybe you are wondering how I was able to know that. It's because you are an IDIOT! You should have waited for the person to enter the room but since you lack brains you spilled out to a total stranger behind that door a while ago that you are going to meet Harry Potter. And of course I was that lucky one behind that door to hear your little secret." Pansy was looking at the teary-eyed Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch to see what time it was and to avoid Pansy's eyes. It was nine forty in the evening. Ginny was speechless and she can't find a way to fight back.  
  
"Parkinson, please don't tell anyone that we've met here." tears are falling off her eyes.  
  
"Huh?! You really are an idiot girl! Why would I tell anyone that we've met here? If I tell them, they would wonder why I was lurking here in this time of the night. Do you know how to think?!"  
  
Ginny wanted to control herself but tears can't stop flowing out of her eyes. She thought, maybe that she really is an idiot and such a careless person.  
  
"Weasley, you better go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry is not interested with you. I think he likes that mudblood Granger girl and that means that you are waiting for nothing here."  
  
"Maybe Pansy is right? She saw it herself that Harry is sharing something special with Hermione but..." Ginny softly whispered in herself.  
  
"You aren't just an idiot , you are also a mute. You don't know how to think and you don't even know how to talk. No wonder Harry likes Hermione, as of talking and thinking are concerned, she's far better than you. Huh, how I pity a poor, brainless and mute girl like you. Maybe I should look for another room. This place smells like hell. Smells like the foul odor of the Weasleys."  
  
Pansy went out of the room and shut the door leaving Ginny with those words which were like thorns in Ginny's heart. Ginny sat on the floor and she was crying until she heard someone entered the room.  
  
Ginny thought that Pansy came back and said,  
  
"Parkinson please! please......."  
  
"So Pansy had gone here.." it was a voice of a male.  
  
Ginny looked up to see who was the next person to enter the room she wished she never have entered. And to Ginny's surprise...  
  
"Ascendo!" the voice said.  
  
Ginny then realized and saw that she was raised two feet above the floor. Cruelly raised two feet above the spot where she was seating and crying a while ago.  
  
"Surprised, aren't you?"  
  
"M....Mal.......Malfoy?! Please put me down!" Ginny was crying hard.  
  
"I won't put you down unless you would beg me to do so" Draco set an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Malfoy please. I've been through so much pain this night, don't this .... please."  
  
"Beg more, Weasley!"  
  
"P.......P............Ple..............Please!" Ginny can't even talk because she was choking.  
  
"Do you really want me to put you down?"  
  
"Y..Yes. Please....."  
  
"Wish granted! Descendo"  
  
Ginny landed knees first in the floor. It gave her so much pain. She had a big bruise on one of her knees. The other was bleeding.  
  
Draco didn't panic at all . He had no regrets on what he did... "You asked for it, right? I'm not that too bad not to put you down but you didn't tell me how to put you down so I did it my way."  
  
Ginny was still crying and she looked so tortured. Her silky red hair fell in front of her face. Her soft pinkish cheeks were filled with tears which flowed out of her eyes down her cheek and finally on her lap. Her tangerine skirt had a blood spot which came from her bleeding knee.  
  
Draco looked at her and said " We haven't met tonight, right Weasley?"  
  
"Yes!" she was shaking, full of pain and anger.  
  
Draco run out of the room and left the helpless Ginny. Ginny tried her best to stand up and managed to. She wanted to get out of the room which gave her nothing but pain. She was limping but tried her best to get up the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ginny pitied herself and on her way up she was scolding herself..." You shouldn't have asked Harry to meet you! You should have gone out of the room when Harry didn't come on the right time! You shouldn't have let Pansy insult you! You should have fought back! You should have left the room after hearing those bitter words from Pansy! You are an idiot! idiot! idiot! brainless! brainless! brainless!"  
  
Ginny felt that, that was the longest walk she ever did from the Transfiguration room to the Gryffindor Tower. She faced the Portrait hole and said the password. She entered the hole and found that the Common Room was empty.  
  
Fortunately she have two days to rest and heal her bruise and wound. She knew very well that it wouldn't be so easy to get rid of all the bad thing s Pansy had said and Draco have done to her.  
  
She went to the Girl's dormitory and entered her room. She saw that her room mate was already asleep. She headed for her bed and saw a piece of parchment on top of the table beside her four-postered bed.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I'm really sorry for not being able to meet you. I have to help Hermione with some stuff. And your brother was keeping an eye on me. I promise to keep it up to you. I'm Sorry!  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny felt more hurt to see that helping Hermione was more important than Harry seeing her. But somehow she felt at ease that Harry had the intention of meeting her if only Ron had not interfered.  
  
She changed her dress and settled on her bed. She was still in pain. Both Physically and emotionally. She cried softly until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione went to Ginny's room. She found her sitting in front of the mirror and talking to herself.  
  
"Good Morning Gin!" Hermione greeted energetically.  
  
"Hermione!?" Ginny looked surprised. As if she had a phobia on people who enter the door without even knocking.  
  
"Gin, is there anything wrong? You know you can trust me." Hermione looked at Ginny full of anxiousness.  
  
Ginny started to cry. She faced Hermione and ran towards her. Hermione embraced her tightly and said,  
  
"It's okay Ginny! It's okay! Cry if that would make you feel better."  
  
Ginny cried harder. When Ginny and Hermione let go , Hermione saw the bruise on Ginny's right knee and a wound on the left one.  
  
"Ginny, what happened to you?"  
  
"Hermione.... I..........I............I.............."then she remembered that she told Draco that no one's going to know about it so she changed the topic.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade today? Who are you going with?" Ginny trying to make Hermione believe that she was okay.  
  
"Gin?! Please, you can tell it to me."  
  
"Are you going with Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Yes! and I went here to ask you to come with us." Hermione stopped asking her of what's the problem because she knows that Ginny won't spill it out to her. She knew that Ginny won't tell anything unless she's ready and unless it would initially come from her.  
  
" I can't! I have many things to do."  
  
"I actually don't want to go with them because I have to finish reading a book but Harry insisted that I come with them. "  
  
Ginny felt a slight pinch on her heart.  
  
" Just enjoy there Hermione!"  
  
" Do you want anything? I'll buy it for you."  
  
The girls stopped talking when someone knocked and opened the door.  
  
"Harry, what?" Hermione said.  
  
"We'll Ron and I have been waiting for you in the Common Room. We thought you were already eaten up by your closet so I decide to rescue you."  
  
"Yah right Harry!" Hermione sounded displeased. She knew Harry and Ron meant that she dresses up as slow as a turtle.  
  
Harry continued..." And I went here to ask Ginny to come with us."  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled and her heart felt so much joy that Harry was actually asking her to come with them. But then she thought that maybe it meant nothing. Maybe he was asking her because she is his bestfriend's sister. Nevertheless, the invitation came from Harry and she knew that she can't refuse him. She stood up but sat back again because she felt that her knees hurt.  
  
Ginny tried her best to hide it from Harry but it was too late because he have already noticed it.  
  
He spoke with worry, wonder and anger...." What happened to you knees? What happened last night?"  
  
Ginny felt nervous because she could sense a follow up question that she knew she would have hard time answering....  
  
Finally Harry burst out..." Who the hell did that to you???????!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review(",) 


	3. Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot and verses of songs.  
  
A/N: hello there! This is my third chapter. I would like to apologize for some typo-errors on the previous chapters. So, Enjoy!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny! Who did that to you???"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Tell me Gin, Tell me!  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She can't tell it to Harry. But why is he so concerned?! Suddenly Ginny realized that if not for Harry, it wouldn't have happened to her.  
  
"Shut up Harry! Don't pretend that you care!  
  
"Gin, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Hermione interrupted and said "Quit it! Both of you. Look Ginny, Harry is just concerned. And you Harry stop acting like Ron."  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry" Harry moved closer to her.  
  
Ginny lowered her head "I'm sorry too. It's just that."  
  
"It's okay!" Harry placed his pointer finger on Ginny's soft lips.  
  
There was silence and to break it Hermione spoke to Harry,  
  
"Well then Harry, instead of inviting Ginny to go with us to Hogsmeade, let's just bring her to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"But how are we going to get out here without Ron noticing us? He's just in the Common room, remember?!"  
  
"You better check on him. Ask him to accompany you in your room then I'll bring Ginny to the Hospital wing. I'll just wait for you there."  
  
After a few minutes Ginny and Hermione reached the Hospital wing. They were just a few steps away from the door when someone intently pushed Ginny at the back.  
  
"Oooops! Did that hurt?! "Pansy was looking on both of them.  
  
"Of course it would! You pushed her and then you're asking if it hurt her? Stupid!"  
  
"Shut up! Don't mess with us, MUDBLOOD!"  
  
Hermione gave Pansy a very sharp look. And then they went in the Hospital wing.  
  
Pansy made her way out of the castle and joined her friends on their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
After leaving Ginny with Madame Pomfrey. Harry and Hermione fetched Ron at the Gryffindor Tower and the three went to Hogsmeade too.  
  
~~~~~~0~~~~~~  
  
"You shall obey me!"  
  
"I've been so stupid to obey everything that you told me. I wanted to go to Durmstrang but because you told me to study here, I did. I wanted to be with all the Slytherins down there at the Slytherin House but because you told me to be here in this 'private' room, I did. I wanted to be with someone else but because you told me to make friends with no one, I did. I wanted to become myself but because you told me to be someone like you, I did. And what else do you want me to do?"  
  
"Bow to him. Kneel before him!"  
  
"So you are telling me to side with that Beast?!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"This conversation is over, Father!"  
  
"Of course it isn't, my beloved son!"  
  
"I can end this. I can cover that mirror with this black cloth and this conversation is ended. How I wish I never had that mirror so I can't communicate with you when I'm here in school!"  
  
"Listen! You will do everything that I command you to do"  
  
"How dare you ask that from me Father?! Don't you remember what that Lord of yours did to me?"  
  
"Of course I do! He did that to you as a sign of my loyalty!"  
  
"It was your loyalty and not mine. Had mother known about what you did, she would have fought back?"  
  
"Narcissa can do nothing against my powers!"  
  
"This is enough! If your Lord have given me the scar like Potters', I would have been happy and I would be more than glad to side with him. But he placed it HERE! HERE!"  
  
Draco covered the mirror with the black cloth. He didn't give his father to respond back. He broke two expensive vases. He threw punches to the wall. He kicked the stuffs on the floor.  
  
"I hate you father! I hate you"  
  
He sat on the couch and noticed that his fist was bleeding. He went out of his room which was located at the fifth floor and went to the Hospital wing.  
  
He reached the hospital wing and entered. He saw Madam Pomfrey at the farthest bed from her desk. She was nursing a red haired girl.  
  
Draco had double thoughts. He wanted to get out of the Hospital wing and heal his wound by himself but,  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I will be there in a moment" Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.  
  
Ginny's heart beat became faster at the moment she heard Madam Pomfrey said Draco's name. She felt so scared.  
  
Madam Pomfrey left Ginny and walked towards Draco's direction.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"  
  
Malfoy showed his fist to her and smiled.  
  
"Well then, I'll just get some of the medicines and you may now sit at the chair opposite Ms. Weasley"  
  
Draco sat at the chair in front of Ginny's.  
  
Ginny felt more scared. Draco was looking at her. Ginny lowered her head and suddenly saw Draco's bleeding fist.  
  
"What happened to you? What happened to your fist?" Ginny was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Huh?! You are actually asking what happened to me?! How sweet of you but it's none of your business, Redhead!"  
  
Ginny kept silent. She didn't want to have more bruises and wounds because of Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here? Getting your broken heart mended? Maybe you do not need a nurse, all you need is Potter, right Weasley?!  
  
Ginny pulled her skirt two inches to show her knees.  
  
Draco looked at her knees and he couldn't believe it.  
  
He looked at her eyes and "Gi." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pls. review 


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot and verses of songs.  
  
A/N: this is obviously the fourth chapter. I hope you would like this. Sorry for my typo-errors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hogsmeade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gi. . ."  
  
"Huh?!" Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, the pathetic little red haired girl."  
  
"D. . . Ma. . .Malfoy! I thought you. . ."  
  
"Oh, I'm very surprised to know that you can talk! You thought what?"  
  
"I. . . I. . ."  
  
"I believe that you both are having a conversation but please excuse me because I also believe that I need to cure your wounds." It was Madam Pomfrey looking at both of them.  
  
"Madam, can I go now?" Ginny was in a hurry to get out of the Hospital wing.  
  
"Oh yes dear, but don't forget to apply this potion. After doing so, your bruise and wound will be gone within three hours."  
  
"Thanks Madam!" And Ginny left.  
  
The nurse began nursing Draco's fist. She didn't even ask why his fist was bleeding. The school nurse doesn't bother to ask students how and why they have acquired their wounds, illness or fractures because students will only give her, if not a total lie , a half true and have lie answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron?! Harry?! You told me that I'm going to have a great time here but I don't think you both are keeping your promise." Hermione gave them an irritated look.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, can I leave both of you here? I'm going to buy something." Ron asked  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of what stuffs to buy. So Hermione responded to Ron.  
  
"We'll go with you then."  
  
"No! I mean no need."  
  
"But why? Don't you like our company?"  
  
"It's not that. I just want to buy it alone." "What is it then?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"For whom? For me?"  
  
"C'mon Hermione, why would I give you a gift? Is it your birthday?"  
  
"No! I was just kidding." Hermione felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's for a very special girl. A very beautiful one?"  
  
"Who is she? Do I know her?"  
  
"Why are you asking? Maybe you want a gift from me, right? Just wait until your birthday."  
  
"Never mind Ron. Just go! I don't need a gift from you." Hermione lowered her head.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hermione. Don't feel bad. I'll tell you who that girl is if she's already noticed me."  
  
"We will just meet you here after an hour."  
  
"I'd better go! Harry, take care of Hermione."  
  
"O yeah, I will!" Harry got back to his senses.  
  
Ron left them. Harry held Hermione's hand and looked at her into the eyes,  
  
"It's okey!"  
  
Hermione held tighter.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
After ten minutes the two reached Madam Ganymede's House of Precious Stones and Jewels.  
  
"Good Morning! How can I help you" A slender, pretty, brown-haired girl greeted them. "Good Morning!" the two greeted in chorus.  
  
"Ahh. . . If I am not mistaken you are Harry Potter?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Glad to meet you! Is it your first time to visit this store?"  
  
"No! I've been here a couple of times. If you don't mind, may I ask who you are? And where is Madam Ganymede?"  
  
"Oh. . . I'm Eiyara. Madam Ganymede is my grandmother. By the way what do you want?! Look over here, these jewels would really be appreciated by the receiver especially girls."  
  
Eiyara smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I'll just sit at the sofa there. Just call me if you need some opinion."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Hermione left Harry with Eiyara.  
  
"Eiyara, can you help me? "  
  
"Sure! I know exactly what you need."  
  
"Really?! It's for a special girl. You know. . . "  
  
"This would be perfect!" Eiyara handed Harry a silver necklace with a unicorn horn pendant made of crystal. It contains a piece of diamond inside.  
  
"Beautiful!" Harry's eyes widened with amazement.  
  
"Are you going to get this?! This is somewhat expensive."  
  
"No problem. How much would it cost?"  
  
"Three hundred Galleons and seventy-five sickles."  
  
"Here Eiyara. Thanks for the help"  
  
"Welcome Harry! I'm sure she would like it."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny went out of the castle. She felt at peace seeing no one in the Hogwarts grounds. Almost everyone went to Hogsmeade. She walked towards the Quidditch field, went up the benches where Gryffindors sit during matches. She sat silently at the benches. She was imagining things. Thirty minutes after she started talking to herself,  
  
" How I wish , Harry would also notice me. Like me. Love me. How I wish he was mine and I am his." Ginny sighed.  
  
She began imagining how she would be cheering Harry during Quidditch games. She usually looses her voice after the match, and she's not Harry's girl yet. How much more if she's already his girlfriend.  
  
Then she suddenly thought of Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. That pale, boastful guy. I would never forgive him for all the damages he have done to me , my friends and my family. He would pay and I'm going to make sure that it would cost him a lot. I HATE him! I hate him."  
  
"Thanks for doing so!"  
  
Ginny felt nervous. She turned around and to her surprise, she saw Draco. He was staring sharply on her.  
  
"H. . . H. .How lo. . . long have you been there?" Ginny's hands were trembling with fear.  
  
"Since you mentioned my very nice name."  
  
"So . . . you heard it all?"  
  
"Of course! Idiot!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Are you going to let me pay for all of it right now?! How much would it cost? My life?!" Draco was talking sarcastically.  
  
"More than your life!"  
  
"Really?!" Draco advanced towards Ginny.  
  
"Don't come any closer or you will regret it!" Ginny's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Is that so?! Or you might want to regret this day for giving me such a warning."  
  
Draco moved closer to her. Until she reached the edge and one step more, she will forty feet head-first onto the ground.  
  
"Stay away from me , Malfoy or. . "  
  
"Or I might regret it?! I don't believe I would."  
  
Ginny put out her want but Draco grabbed it from her.  
  
"Give it back to me Malfoy!"  
  
Draco put out his wand and pointed it on Ginny.  
  
"My turn now, Weasley!"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Make you regret this day!" Darco laughed hard.  
  
"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews really inspire me to write more.  
  
Please review this chappy!  
  
I might not be able to update this until next week because I will be very busy with my JS Prom and some of my school projects. But don't worry I will really budget my time so I can update as soon as possible. 


	5. Strings Of His Guitar

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters only the plot and verses of songs.  
  
Author's Notes : Hello! I'm back with my fifth chapter. I hope you will all like this stuff. By the way, I'm sorry if it took  
  
me so long, I've been undergoing so much pressure due to my school projects and other activities. Okay, enough of that. At least I'm back. . . Enjoy this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Strings Of His Guitar~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ginny's right feet slipped and she was exactly about to fall when,  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Ginny floated in the mid-air at once.  
  
"Stop playing with me Draco. . . Please!"  
  
Draco went blank for a second and he eventually put Ginny down. He wasn't so sure why he did that when all of his plans were going fine. Was it because she called him by his first name?  
  
"Thank You!" Ginny uttered softly as she wiped her tears.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Ginny actually thanked him. For what? For putting her life into danger?  
  
"Thanks? For what?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"For listening to me and for sparing my life."  
  
"I didn't! I released you because the students are coming back! Can't you see them?"  
  
"Is that it? But you could have continued and let me fall down there. You can tell anyone that it wasn't your fault anyway."  
  
"Look redhead, I didn't kill or hurt you because I don't want to get expelled. Can't you get it?"  
  
Ginny bowed her head and ran as fast as she could. She headed straight to the Gryffindor Tower and ignored everyone along her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, do I look bad?" Hermione was crying.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry gave her a slight tap at the back and sat beside her.  
  
"I'm ugly!"  
  
Harry cupped her chin and looked at her deep Hazel brown eyes,  
  
"Hermione, you are not ugly. In fact, you are one of the most beautiful persons I've ever met."  
  
"They say I'm intimidating! He says I'm a know it all."  
  
"You are intelligent indeed."  
  
"He doesn't like me!"  
  
"He loves you Hermione!"  
  
"As a very brainy friend. I'm nothing but a friend"  
  
"Don't say that, we don't even know! Maybe he's in-love with you."  
  
"How I wish Harry!"  
  
"I'll find it out for you!"  
  
"I'm afraid of what he's going to tell you."  
  
"Don't be!"  
  
"I envy you, at least the one you love adores you so much."  
  
"Hermione, things happen in the right time."  
  
Harry hugged and comforted Hermione. He felt her pain and was more to see his fried tear into pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny reached Hermione's room and was shocked at the picture of Harry and Hermione embracing each other. The sight shattered her into pieces. It broke her heart a million times. She can't believe it, the girl who has been so close to her and has known all her secrets about the man she adored was actually having something special with him.  
  
She burst into tears.  
  
"Hermione, why?" Ginny uttered a cry to herself.  
  
Neither of the two heard her.  
  
She then thought, that she spent the whole day crying and realized that maybe , crying is really the field that she's best at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been Draco's hobby to sneak out of the castle using his invisibility cloak. He would go near the lake and sit while watching the stars. After few minutes, he would strum the strings of his guitar and sing some lines of his favorite songs. During these times, he finds it best to talk to himself.  
  
Draco looked at the clear water in the lake. It was glimmering and shining as if it was a lake of diamonds. He felt glad.  
  
Suddenly he thought of his scar and felt it through his long smooth fingers. He would always feel bad after doing so. The scar always reminds him of his father. Of how his father used him as a sign of loyalty.  
  
Draco took his guitar and strummed the strings and he began to sing. . .  
  
" Look into my eyes And you will see what's inside of me  
  
Gaze into it deeper And you will . . . "  
  
Draco was feeling every word of the song when an interruption came. He heard somebody singing with him. That can't be? Who could possibly go out of the castle at that point in time aside from him?  
  
"It's just your imagination Draco!" he said to himself.  
  
So he started strumming his guitar and started singing again. . .  
  
" Look into my eyes And you will see what's inside of me  
  
Gaze into it deeper And you will . . . "  
  
He stopped again. This time, he was sure. Someone is singing with him.  
  
To confirm his suspicions he began droning his guitar and sang as softly as possible to hear the voice of the one singing with him.  
  
" Look into my eyes And you will see what's inside of me  
  
Gaze into it deeper And you will see the pain I'm hiding  
  
See the tears my heart sheds out . . . "  
  
Draco stopped for the third time. And the voice stopped too. He knew it. Someone was really singing with him.  
  
It was a voice of a girl. It was indeed beautiful and relaxing. But he heard the pain in it.  
  
It was the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. Though it contained pain and loneliness, he was sure of one thing,  
  
The voice brought his dead heart back to life. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all the people who gave some of their precious time to read and review my story.  
  
I hope you will continue to do me a favor - - review my story.  
  
Please review this chapter.  
  
Thanks again(",) 


	6. Musical Piece

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters only the plot and verses of songs.  
  
Author's Notes : Hello! Oh my, I missed writing. I haven't got much time to do this because of a very hectic school schedule. You know the problems of a graduating student. But seventy percent of it is already done. We'll this is the 6th chapter of my story and I went a little bit faster. Fast-forward, I mean. I hope you'll like this ! Happy Reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Musical Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month and a half passed since Draco and the mysterious voice first met. But that wasn't the last. They have been hearing each other every other day for the past month.  
  
Hearing?! Hearing because even the mysterious owner of the voice doesn't know that the man behind the very romantic voice and very attractive sound of the guitar is Draco.  
  
They've enjoyed each other's voice for that short span of time. But neither of them had the courage to ask when will they meet. Draco has no idea of whose voice he's hearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Ginny went to the library with Colin. Ron went to Hagrid's home to chat with him. Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, went up the Gryffindor Tower and talked about their love lives.  
  
"Mione, What's going on between you and Ron right now?"  
  
Hermione smiled and invited Harry to sit beside her in her bed.  
  
"We are fine! I mean, he's showing off some signs but I don't want to trust on them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look, maybe he's just being extra friendly."  
  
"That's it Mione!"  
  
"That's what?" Hermione looked so confused.  
  
"If Ron likes a girl, he shows that special someone different signs. In your case, he's being extra friendly."  
  
"I hope so!"  
  
"It's it Hermione Granger! Ron is finally letting out his feelings for you!"  
  
"Yeah right! So, how about you?"  
  
"Me? What about me?"  
  
"C'mon Harry! You know what I'm talking about. You and. . ."  
  
"Ah. . . I don't know! I still can't tell her!"  
  
"Coward! You've been loving her for ages and you still can't tell her."  
  
"I can't find the right time!"  
  
"You should feel that way if she's a total stranger to you but she isn't!"  
  
"I plan to tell it to her on. . ."  
  
"On? When? By the way when do you plan to give her that very extraordinary ring that you bought a month and a half ago?"  
  
"I still don't know!"  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"What do you know?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't' know!" Harry threw a joke that was actually half-meant.  
  
"Harry, why don't you give it to her on Christmas Day?! The best season to make someone happy! And that's a week from now!"  
  
Harry thought it over for a while and did not respond to Hermione anymore. Instead he, told her that they must go to their History Class. One of their favorites since they have it with the Ravenclaws and not with the bloody Slytherins.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat nearest their professor's desk. Five minutes before the class began Ron came in and sat beside Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was inside his room and he was thinking if he should talk to his father but he decided not to.  
  
Draco talked to himself and said,  
  
"Why would I talk to him? He would just talk about his nonsense Lord."  
  
Suddenly, the house elf came out of the fireplace.  
  
"Master Draco!"  
  
"And what do you think you are doing here Ineego?"  
  
"Master Lucius sent Ineego, Master!"  
  
"For what stupid reason?"  
  
"Master Lucius wants to talk to Master Draco. Master Lucius sent Ineego to tell Master Draco."  
  
"Tell my father that I don't want to talk to him right now!"  
  
"But Master. . ."  
  
"Listen Ineego, no buts!"  
  
"Master Lucius told Ineego to tell Master Draco that if Master Draco would not talk to Master Lucius, Master Lucius will come to Hogwarts."  
  
"No way! Tell him I'll talk to him. Now go!"  
  
The house elf disappeared from the fires. Moments later, Draco uncovered the Black Mirror and his father appeared.  
  
Lucius started with his usual greetings to his only son.  
  
"My Son! My beloved Son! It's been a while that we have not talked."  
  
"What is it this time, father?"  
  
"Same thing my son!"  
  
"Oh I see, well then this very meaningful conversation is done!"  
  
Draco didn't wait for his father to respond and immediately covered the mirror.  
  
He can't imagine himself to talking to his father with the same stupid topic every now and then.  
  
He went out of his room, made his way down the Slytherin Common Room and out of the Slytherin House.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinnertime came and all the students, once more, gathered in the Great Hall.  
  
After the dinner, the four tables were instantly cleared and Albus Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students! I wish to announce that examinations will be cancelled as a Holiday treat to all of you. It will push through on the sixth of January."  
  
Before Dumbledore could sit back to his chair, everybody started yelling and cheering except for Ms. Granger.  
  
When the noise has been pacified all the students went back to their Houses.  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was half past ten and Draco sneaked out of the castle as usual to meet, rather hear, the mysterious voice.  
  
Actually, he doesn't call it as mysterious but he prefers to call it as the voice that brought his dead heart back to life.  
  
So sat near the lake and started strumming his guitar and sang.  
  
"I looked at the stars and wondered  
  
How far are they from me?  
  
"I stared into the ocean and wondered  
  
How deep could it be?"  
  
Draco stopped when he noticed that no one was singing with him. So he decided to speak even though he doesn't know if someone will respond to him.  
  
"Are you here?"  
  
But the voice didn't fail him and replied,  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Can you see me?" Draco asked nervously  
  
"No!"  
  
With a sigh of relief Draco asked "Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you might see me. I think this is better. We don't know each other but we enjoy each other's company."  
  
"You're right! Well, why weren't you singing with me a while ago?"  
  
"I wanted to hear you!"  
  
Draco slightly blushed and thanked the owner of the voice.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea if I'll give you a name? I mean, it's hard to talk to someone who doesn't have a name."  
  
The voice replied "But I have a name."  
  
"Would you let me know your real name?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Exactly! And I won't give mine either. That's why I came up with the concept of using pseudonyms."  
  
"Okay! So by what name will you call me?"  
  
"Melisma!"  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"Melody or tune. Because you have a great voice!"  
  
Draco asked Melisma of what name could she give to him and she said,  
  
"Ravel! Because you are so deep and complicated."  
  
"That's a compliment! Thanks!"  
  
There was a pause and Draco stated the conversation again.  
  
"You Know Melisma, I'm so glad that the examinations were postponed."  
  
"Why?! You haven't studied your lessons???"  
  
"Yes! I have no time!"  
  
"No time? What have you been doing during your free time?"  
  
"Honestly, I've been busy with a piece of parchment and a quill."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been busy composing a song."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For you Melisma!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes! Now, I want you to listen. I hope you will like this."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and started droning his guitar.  
  
"I can't see you, but I can hear you  
  
I can't see you, but I can feel you  
  
I can't see you, but it's like I've known you before  
  
Your voice is the light in darkness  
  
Your voice is the beauty in strain  
  
Your voice is the strength in weakness  
  
Your voice is the joy in pain  
  
And your voice, your voice  
  
Your voice lives in my heart. . ."  
  
Draco finished his song and smiled.  
  
"Melisma, did you like it? Actually it's not yet finished and I'm still working on some lines but did you like it?"  
  
Draco heard soft sobs and it was coming from Melisma.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Ravel! I'm okay."  
  
"But why are you crying?"  
  
"Thanks Ravel! Thanks!" After thanking him, Melisma left.  
  
Draco heard footsteps going away and he knew that she was back into the castle.  
  
He felt so good that night and he wished that it would never end.  
  
Draco whispered to himself and said,  
  
"Thank you too!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review! (",) 


	7. The Black Box

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters only the plot and  
verses of songs.  
  
Author's Notes : HUH! Finally, I'm back to writing again. I've been  
busy with my summer vacation and that's the very  
reason why I wasn't able to right for some time but  
I'm glad that I'm back. This is my 7th chapter. By the  
way I want to thank all my readers and detractors as  
well. Happy Reading  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Black Box~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier Hermione and Ron left Hogwarts. Hermione decided to spend her vacation with her family and they went to Spain. Ron also went with his parents to visit his older brother Charlie.  
  
Ginny decided not to go with them primarily because she understood that her family is not rich and can't afford to tug the whole family to Charlie's place.  
  
Harry also stayed because his Uncle Sirius had gone to Romania to do some business and he won't be able to come back to London and spend the holidays with Harry. One thing more, Ron requested Harry to look after Ginny while he is away.  
  
Draco also decided to spend Christmas in school because he doesn't want to see his father.  
  
Few students were left at Hogwarts and they were permitted to do what ever they want since it Christmas Eve.  
  
Harry locked himself at his room and he was practicing how to approach the girl he had always wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quarter past ten in Draco's watch and so he decided to leave the castle. He was handling a black box.  
  
He sat near the lake and waited for Melisma to come. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps and he was pretty sure that it was her.  
  
"Melisma?! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Her soft voice melted his heart and that moment he was so excited to give her the black box.  
  
"Melisma, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" her voice was full of innocence.  
  
"uhmmm. . . uhmmm. . . I . . . I. . ."  
  
Melisma laughed and Draco felt more nervous.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry! I can't help it. I mean, why can't you tell it to me?! It's not hard because you can't see me."  
  
Draco pondered for a few seconds and,  
  
"Can I see you?"  
  
Melisma's heart beat was tripled. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ravel, look. It's not that I don't want to see you, it's just that I don't think I'm prepared for this."  
  
Draco felt sad but he also thought that maybe she is not yet prepared. He wasn't even sure if he's also ready for this.  
  
"You don't have to worry. . . maybe this isn't the right time but I'm sure it will come. Am I right Melisma?"  
  
"Yes! And I hope you understand."  
  
"I do! By the way I have something for you. I'll just leave it here. I have to go."  
  
Draco stood up and placed the black box near the oak tree. As he was about to leave,  
  
"Ravel, wait. . ."  
  
"Why, is there any problem?"  
"None! I. . . I . . . I just want to thank you for the gift."  
  
"Oh. . . Welcome!"  
  
"I also have something for you. . . I placed it at the right corner of the Transfiguration room. I don't know what to give you. I only hope that you would like my present."  
  
Draco smiled and said " I will like and love anything as long as it comes from you. . ."  
  
She heard him walk away and she went to get his gift for her. She opened the black box and saw another black box which has a little button. She also saw a piece of parchment so she unrolled and read it.  
  
Melisma,  
  
It hadn't been that long since we first knew each other. But it seems to me that I've known you for the longest time ever. I love music so much and I thank it for bringing you close to me. You have no idea how happy I am to have known you. You have no idea how happy I am to have spent time with you. I hope you will like my present.  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
Ravel  
  
Melisma was touched that tears of joy rolled out of her eyes. She pressed the little button and much to her surprise she heard the voice of Ravel.  
  
He had recorded his voice and he was singing the song that he composed for her.  
  
Full of gladness, Melisma returned to the castle with huge smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Transfiguration Room, Draco held Melisma's Gift for him. He unwrapped the gift and saw a beautiful miniature guitar. Along with it is a letter which says,  
  
Ravel,  
  
Thank you so much for everything! Isn't that music made a way that we may now each other. I'm pretty sure that one of these days music will also a find a way that we may see each other face to face. Music will find the right time and that right time is sure to come.  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
Melisma  
  
Draco closed his eyes and whispered  
  
"Thank you Melisma. . . Thank you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quarter to twelve and Ginny can't sleep. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Ginny, it's me. Harry!"  
  
Ginny felt nervous. She felt glad. She didn't actually know what to feel. It was Harry and it was the love of her life.  
  
She arranged herself and went to open the door.  
  
"I think you are already sleeping. Did I awake you?"  
  
Of course he didn't and even if he did, she doesn't care. She wouldn't care if she won't sleep the whole night for as long as it's for Harry.  
  
"Uhhh . . . No! I mean . . . Actually I can't sleep."  
  
"Why? Is there anything wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"NO! no! C'mon, get inside."  
  
They sat beside each other and there was a moment of silence. Ginny broke the silence and asked him,  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I want to give you something. I'm not sure if you will like it but I hope you will."  
  
"You know very much that I appreciate everything."  
  
"Yeah but . . ."  
  
Harry handed her the gift.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
Ginny opened it and saw a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Harry, this is expensive. I don't think I deserve this."  
  
"Ginny, look at me!"  
  
They faced each other and Ginny looked at his deep brown eyes. She felt like fainting.  
  
"Harry. . ."  
  
"Ginny, this is not yet enough! You deserve what I'm giving you. Trust me!"  
  
Harry helped her and put the necklace on her. He hugged her,  
  
"Ginny, thank so much! Happy Christmas!"  
  
They pulled back and stood up. Ginny led Harry near the door and before leaving Harry kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Ginny shut the door close and stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe everything, from the knock up to the kiss. But one thing is for sure it was her merriest Christmas Eve ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry was awakened by the noise of the students that were opening their presents.  
  
He noticed that there was a glass tube in his study desk and beside it is a small box wrapped in blue paper.  
  
He took the piece of parchment from the tube and  
  
Harry,  
  
I want to thank you for the surprise last night. I was very much touched by your present. I also prepared something for you. It may not be as expensive as the necklace that you gave me but rest assured, It came from my heart.  
  
Thank you so much for everything that you've given and done for me.  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry opened the box and saw a black necklace with a golden snitch- like pendant. Engraved in the pendant was his name.  
  
Harry smiled and said "Huh! Ginny, you really know how to make my day."  
  
He dressed up and joined the rest of the Gryffindors in the Common Room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas is over so came New Year. It was Ginny's most awaited time. New Year always meant hope for her and it also signals that her birthday is near.  
  
As a resolution, Ginny promised herself that never again will she let anybody hurt her. She got specific and vowed to herself that never again will Malfoy be able to hurt her.  
  
After New Year, the students came back to Hogwarts. Once again, Harry and Hermione talked about their love lives. Harry was so glad to know that Ron Gave Hermione a necklace as a Christmas gift because Ron once told him that if he would feel love for a girl he would give her a necklace. Hermione, on the other hand wasn't glad to know that the ring which they bough in Hogsmeade is still in Harry's possession which means that he still hadn't found the courage to approach the girl he loves.  
  
The sixth of January came and passed. Examinations were over and because of the extra time that was given to the students, nobody flunked. ~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was walking in the corridors when she accidentally bumped into Draco. Their things had fallen on the floor and that signaled another fight.  
  
"You really want to get hurt huh Weasley!"  
  
"Only Idiot like you would think that a person would want to get hurt!"  
  
Draco was surprised at the new Ginny he was talking to.  
  
"I see. . . You've changed Redhead!"  
  
"Thanks to you, Idiot!"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Draco took out his wand and pointed it on Ginny. Ginny did exactly as her opponent did.  
  
"Look Weasley, if you think you are good enough you are definitely wrong."  
  
"We'll see Malfoy. . . We'll see!"  
  
After a few seconds both shouted  
  
"Expeliarmus!"  
  
They were both disarmed. As they were about to reach for their wands, Professor McGonagall came.  
  
"What made the two of you think that you have the right to hurt each other? Ten points from each of you ad I want you to come to my office at seven o'clock."  
  
"Come to your office?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, for a detention."  
  
Professor McGonagall left. They picked up their things and before leaving Ginny slapped Draco.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, you are good a t one thing. Only one thing. And that's ruining my life."  
  
Ginny left the shocked Draco. Draco couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept that Ginny was actually able to slap him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Draco came out of the castle as Professor McGonagall directed them. They were told to seek for Rainbow leaves. It only grows at night and dies a soon as sunlight hits them.  
  
They have been collecting Rainbow leaves for half an hour. Ginny felt a little bored so she started singing.  
  
"I can't see you, but I can hear you  
  
I can't see you, but I can feel you  
  
I can't see you, but it's like I've known you before  
  
Your voice is the light in darkness  
  
Your voice is the beauty in strain  
  
Your voice is the strength in weakness  
  
Your voice is the joy in pain  
  
And your voice, your voice  
  
Your voice lives in my heart. . ."  
Draco stopped and stood silently until,  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Pardon Malfoy, you are asking me what I'm doing? The heck you care!"  
  
Draco repeated his question,  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I don't know if you don't have brains, you don't know what music is or you are deaf. . . Isn't it very obvious, I'm singing !"  
  
"Where did you learn that song?" Nervousness was eating him.  
  
Ginny spitted out the truth and said  
  
"From Ravel. . . "  
  
Draco knew it that very moment. It can't be. . .  
  
"You knew it from Ravel?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You are. . . You are. . . M. . . Me. . . Melisma?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~ Please Review (",) 


End file.
